This invention relates to improvements in a dental handpiece having an optical fiberscope which enables a dentist to treat the affected part under illumination.
It has been troublesome for a dentist to treat the affected part under conventional illumination. Some illuminating devices have been proposed, but they are not satisfactory in the viewing and treating of a limited area in the mouth, such as in the treatment of root canals and other fine portions of the tooth structure, such treatment being not only complicated, but also very subtle.